Smoldering embers
by alainamay
Summary: Sequel to my first book Endless Fire. Hailey Mellark and Nick Hawthorne are starting to rise up some trouble in the Capitol after the Capitol once again got defied
1. Chapter 1

The sun is just rising, shining over the rubble of District 12. There's a slight breeze brushing my hair over my face, grazing over the smile I can't help but form on my lips

My legs are moving fast but not nearly fast enough. I'm heading towards the woods outside the district getting happier with every step. I look up to the sun that is emerging from the sky, making the most beautiful day to come. Nothing is better than having a sunny day on your birthday.

Today is my 17th birthday. Usually I would never be this excited on the day of my birth but today, waiting in the forest is someone anyone would love to spend their birthday with, my boyfriend Nick.

It sounds nice to say that. _My boyfriend Nick. _He isn't Nick, my mom's friend son, not Nick my district partner, and not Nick the dead tribute. He is Nicholas Hawthorne, my Nicholas Hawthorne.

I'm getting closer to the fence and nothing can hide the excitement in my face. When I get up to the old rusty fence, I put my ear against it and listen for buzzing. I know there is no chance that this old fence would ever be electrified, but it's something mom always made sure I did.

When I hear nothing I go through it placing my foot on the long soft grass beneath me and head for Nick and I's normal meeting place. Though I am still anxious I walk a little bit calmer since I don't want to chase all of the animals away.

When I get to the familiar spot I turn my head around searching for Nick. When I see no one standing in front of me I say, "Nick?" I turn my body around and I can't help but feel disappointed. In my excitement had I come too early? I look over the mess of trees above me and find the bright sun. Nick told me this spot at exactly at sun rise.

Before I have another moment to think something falls to the ground behind me and warm arms wrap around me. My mind dissolves in only blissful thoughts forcing all my troubles gone. Without turning I know who it is.

"Happy Birthday." Nick Whispers softly in my ear forcing a smile on my lips

I turn facing him, looking into his warm gray eyes. He has a smile on his lips but it's not long before he places them on my lips. His lips, like always, are warm and inviting. When he pulls away he gives me a bigger smile this time, showing his dimple. He tugs on my arm lightly and turns towards the emptiness of the woods.

"Where are we going?" I ask, my mind wondering over the different options.

"I did say it was a surprise didn't I?" although I can't see his face I hear the smile on his lips as he is taking me in my grip. He had told me it was a surprise, the whole week leading up to my birthday. As much as I persisted that I don't want a present from Nick, he was equally persisting that he had to get me one. I heard, "Sorry can't tell you what it is, it's a surprise." That I lost count.

I ask Nick a couple times if we are close yet and he just tells me to be quiet and wait followed by a laugh. After a while I start to get my bearings straight and realize that I've been over this area in the woods loads of times, with Nick at least.

We stop walking at a familiar place, Nick and I come here often. There are two trees that are closely sitting next to each other so when we do actually hunt; we aren't that far away from each other. When I pick up my head to what I expect to be the two trees, I see a big square made of a dark mahogany color. The wood walls has a small opening, from down here I could see there was benches inside, a tree house. A smile stretched across my lips and I look back at Nick who stood next to me still holding my hand.

He looks at me and gives me a crooked smile and nods his head towards the tree house.

"Well, go on." He says. I don't hesitate, I climb up the rugged tree quickly and Nick slowly comes up behind me. When I get up I look around the small tree house. It's warm and cozy in here. The first thing I think about is me and Nick sitting on the bench together for hours, maybe that's why Nick build this. I sit down on the bench and look up at Nick.

"This is amazing Nick, you built this?" he nods his head and takes a seat next to me.

"Yep." He smiles but then throws his hand on top of his pocket "I almost forgot!" he says gleefully pulling something out of his pocket.

When I look down to his hand I see a knife. I flinch at the sight of the knife in his hand at first, like I always do when he is holding one. I just have bad visions of him thrusting it into his stomach, like he did in the arena.

The sun shining through the opening in the tree house caused the shiny silver of the knife to glisten; the color reminded me of Nick's eyes directly in the sun. This knife is easily the best knife I have ever seen, the knife was probably from District 2, they always make the best weapons. The shiny coat on it was nothing I could ever accomplish with my knives, no matter how much polish mom got for me at the Hob. This was no doubt a very expensive knife. I'm staring at this knife in Nick's hand, my mouth half opening in amazement.

"Nick. That must have cost so much." As much as I would love to start using that knife now it was ridiculous the amount of money Nick spent on this.

"Oh, come on, we have loads of money." He is shoving the knife towards my hand. He is right, we do have a ton of money, especially because since Nick technically didn't win the games so he didn't get a Victor's Village house, and since I already had one neither did I.

After a lot more convincing, I took the knife from Nick's hand and immediately started running my fingers through the dull part on the blade inspecting it.

"I Knew you would give in." Nick smirks and watches me playing the knife, not trying to hide my smile at all. I turn to him and wrap my arms around him and nestled my head into his neck.

"Thank you so much Nick." I could almost feel his smile in the atmosphere.

/

Later after walking out of the woods hand in hand with Nick and my new knife in my pocket Nick walked me home and kissed me goodbye and went back to his house. I wasn't sure how long Nick and I were in the forest for, but time goes by fast with Nick and I think it might be around 10 in the morning. I walk in the house to expect no one waiting for me so I walk slowly, still with a smile on my face from my morning with Nick.

"And where were you?" I hear mom's voice before I see her; she is standing behind the counter in the kitchen. She doesn't look angry but has a serious face on. My blissful smile abruptly stops and I look at mom.

"Uh, in the woods with Nick." I answer back.

"And you came back with nothing." Mom doesn't say this angrily, she actually has a laugh in her voice, she's used of me coming back from the woods with nothing since we got back from the Capitol.

"Well, it was more of a birthday celebration…" I say, the blissful smile returning from earlier. Mom rolls her eyes and comes towards me wrapping me in her arms.

"Happy birthday Hailey." After pulling away from me she pulls out a box from behind the counter. I open it right away and see a hunting jacket. The jacket is made out of dark soft leather and I swap the old one on my back for the new one. I thank mom and hug her again. Soon after that dad and Will come downstairs, holding their gifts for me.

Will picked me pretty purple and yellow flowers. Dad gave me a painting kit, not those cheap paints I had to use whenever I wanted to paint. They were expensive paint, like the ones dad uses. I thank them both and then I hear a noise from behind me. I turn my head and I see a sober Haymitch strolling into our house. I am so happy to see Haymitch sober that I almost run into his arms. Though he probably just forgot to get me a present and last minute decided that I would like to see him sober, I still am satisfied.

It isn't until I pull away from him that I see the box in his hand, the box is small and has little holes in it. Haymitch must see me looking at it because he laughs and begins

"I woke up to this stupid thing chirping in my window this morning; I figured you would get a kick out of it." Haymitch laughs and hands me the box. I look at him for a second and chuckle lightly; I open the box cautiously a little afraid to see what was in the box. When the flaps to the box open I see a small bird sitting in the box looking up at me with a cheerful face.

When I see the white feathers popping out of the rest of the black feathers I realize it's a mockingjay. A smile stretches across my face and I thank Haymitch. I run my finger on the head of the mockingjay in my head I start to think of the name for the little bird. The powdery black of the bird's feather makes me think of the name Onyx, like a gemstone.

When Haymitch sits on the couch I try to follow dad and Will up the stairs so I can start using my paint and be with Onyx, but mom calls me back down.

"The Hawthornes are also coming over for your birthday dinner." Mom says avoiding my eyes. I groan softy and whisper back to her so dad can't hear upstairs.

"Mom, you know how this is going to end." Several times since coming back from The Capitol mom had attempted inviting Nick, his dad Gale, and his mom Fawna over for dinner. The dinners are alright but the night usually ends in some sort of altercation between dad and Gale.

"Well it's not up for discussion." She looks at me and pushes me towards the stairs lightly, "They will be here soon." I sigh and drag my legs up the stairs. When I get to my room I throw on a pair of more suitable clothes for a birthday celebration. I open my window a little bit and put Onyx's box on the windowsill so he can get some air. I look down, out of the window and notice the three figures walking toward our house, I groan to myself lightly without enthusiasm, but I happen to catch a glimpse of Nick walking ever so calmly. I smile towards the ground and prepare for the night ahead of me.

/

Dinner is going well until mom decides to tell me and Nick that Effie called, The Victory tour will be starting soon.

"We leave on the train in two days." Mom says and immediately my mood shifts. It feels like I just got back from the Capitol, I rather not be going there again, in the presence of President Crowe.

Nick and I don't say anything to counter mom's announcement, but I know he doesn't want to go either. Nick and I glance at each other like we are communicating through our minds. We eat in silence until Gale perks up,

"The Lamb stew is really good." Gale says with a smile. Nick rolls his eyes at his dad who is trying to not make the dinner so awkward. I almost laugh at Nick's embarrassment, but then Dad starts talking and then my smile drops.

"Yea, I made it, what you never made Lamb stew before?" Dad says this probably meaning no harm but it does come across as insulting.

"Well, no, I usually just catch the food." Gale laughs trying to show he isn't affected by dad's statement.

"Well what use is that, if you can't cook it?" Dad answers back.

"Apparently it's a great use to bake cakes and cookies." Gale says finally showing his anger. Mom and Fawna are acting like nothing is wrong, while Nick and I are rolling our eyes and glancing at each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Haymitch take a big gulp of liquor after sighing in annoyance.

After a while the little quarrel dies down and just minimizes to dad and Gale giving dirty looks to each other. When the long painfully dinner ends we sit down for cake quickly and then it's time for everybody to leave.

I thank everyone for coming and tell them I appreciate it. Before Nick and his family leaves he is able to sneak in a last 'happy birthday' kiss when no one is looking. It's a fast kiss but it is still enough to my stomach flutter and my knees go weak. I wave goodbye to Nick as he walks out of the front door.

/

Later when I am getting ready for bed, like every night I wish that Nick was beside me under the covers with his arms wrapped around me, like they were the night before we came back to District 12. If he was here I could feel safer then, like no one can harm me.

Before climbing into bed I give some small seeds to Onyx and pet him softly on the head. He coos and looks up at me with his big dark eyes. Though Nick is not here, it's nice to have another living being in the room with me, oh how Haymitch understands me so well.

Despite the wonderful day and birthday celebration, tonight is one of those nights. One of those nights that I am kept up by my screaming from the awful blurred images of my fellow tributes dying before me in The Hunger Games. I don't choose when I have these nights; they just show up at random. They are never pleasant dreams I have, always terrible.

Then I think about the Victory Tour, and what terrible memories will come visiting me during it. I am not looking forward to it at all, I'm mostly frightened.

Unable to close my eyes, I keep my mind on an image of Nick in my head. Just his smile and every aspect of it. I study it so often that I can sketch It in my sleep. This is what helps me get through one of those nights, just Nicholas Hawthorne and the ghost of his smile in my mind.

**Hi everyone! The sequel is here! After a nice and peaceful break! Before I talk about anything else I have to share a few links with you:**

**My twitter: .com/Laniebobaniee **

**I want to thank .com/katnipkatniss12 for promoting Endless Fire so much **

**Also I want to thank .com/Mackenzie_berry for helping me with some troubles I had with the writing **

**Ok, so i'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because as we all know THE HUNGER GAMES IS COMING OUT IN 3 DAYS AHHHH. Excitement! Ok well anyway I hoped you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later I am woken up by mom sitting on my bed telling me that my prep team is here. I groan and mom dryly laughs.

"Don't worry; the victory tour will be fine." Mom reassures me and leaves the room telling me to come downstairs. I take my time getting out of bed, swinging my legs off and dragging my feet on the floor towards the door.

When I make it down the stairs the first person I see is the purple eyed one, Avia, I remember. She in the middle of a conversation with the other girls in my prep team and Evert, my stylist. I make little noise coming down the stairs but they still must hear me. They turn towards me and all have lively smiles on their face.

Avia is the first one to run up to me and hug me lightly. Her clothes have a slight springy scent, like flowers and a warm breeze. When she pulls away the smell has vanished and I am in the arms of my other prep team members. Evert is last and quickly after hugging me he tugs at my sleeves and says we better get started. I don't know whether or not to take that as an insult but I follow him to the couch where a familiar cream colored robe lays, draped over the back.

I change into it and sit down on couch letting the prep team examine me. They mutter under their breath about how hairy my legs have gotten. I don't say anything back to them, I just let them put on the heated wax to make them satisfied. After they're done with that they quickly curl my hair and give me a light application of bright makeup.

When their done I take a look in the mirror and thinking I'm alone I give a brief sigh. Suddenly a warm hand glides over my shoulder.

"I know, but at least you won't be wearing a completely _glamorous _dress." Evert says to my reflection in the mirror. He grins, showing his big white teeth. For Evert's sake I force a smile on my lifeless lips. We walk away and he places my outfit over my shoulder. I don't look at it before I head to my room to change, because I know that I wouldn't be able to object to what I'm wearing anyway.

The dress is a soft blush color that goes to just below my knees. The fabric is soft and brushes over my body loosely like a blanket. The straps lays softly over my shoulders and cross in the back. I do have to admit, it does feel good to be in pretty clothes, but I feel already sick of the Capitol's citizen's idea of fashion.

I come down the stairs to find mom dad, and Will. Will must not be coming with us, because he does not looked touched at all, whereas mom and dad have a look about them that look Capitol altered. Will has a slight frown on his face, so that's how I know he isn't coming. Staying in District 12 means staying with Haymitch, who Will had never had much of a liking of.

"Dad why can't I go!" Will says turning his head up to him. Dad tousles Will's blond curls and gives a small grin.

"We're not going to be gone long Will, at least you can stay here with Haymitch." Will turns his head and rolls his eyes so only I can see. Mom and dad head towards the door to see all the cameras already outside. I use this time to say goodbye to will. I pull him in for a quick hug and say,

"Don't be so mad, trust me; you don't want to go to the Capitol." He looks at me with confusion and I know it didn't mean anything what I said to him because he is still frustrated he couldn't go. I ask him to take care of Onyx when I'm gone, and I can tell for once today he was glad to stay home. It's like I can see the tunes he would sing to the Mockingjay sparkling in his light gray eyes.

Mom, Dad, and I emerge from the house to see at least five cameras staring into my face. I'm sure the shot is getting all of us, but I feel the camera directed on my face, every step I take the camera moves with me. Even as I turn my head to glance at the ground I can sense the camera turning with me. I'm trying not to look directly in the camera; I don't want to come across as pretentious, I still want to show the Capitol that I am not looking for trouble.

Then suddenly I get a flash from the past, President Crowe's dark eyes glaring at me as we were confirming our deal. The deal that if Nick and I don't say anything about his sick, twisted plan he wouldn't take away Nick and his memories. When I think about President Crowe and his plan my heart gets cold for a quick second. I think of the tributes he brought back to life after they slowly died, one by one. I must be shivering in my thoughts because I feel the warm touch of dad's hand,

"Are you cold?" his face shows worry and his blue ocean like eyes wash over me with fatherly concern. I convince dad I'm fine and I try to keep my mind off President Crowe. I try to keep my mind from wandering back to the memories of the past, I've been trying for the past month, but something usually breaks my peaceful state. A plant in the woods, might remind me of one I saw in the arena. A look Nick might give me could make me think of memories in the arena.

We're getting closer to the train center when from in front of us I see the tall shadow in front of me. I know instantly that it belongs to Nick and it takes everything inside of me not to run up to him and throw my arms around him.

Dad is looking at me and he must see the sparkle of excitement in my eyes, because I see his eyes on mine still with the same look of concern. Though dad has had months to accept the fact that Nick and I are together, I know that he is still very wary in the situation. Nick and I take caution to be showing public display of affection in front of my father, but we have little control of what we show once we're on camera. The whole world may be watching, but I think we both feel closer when we show our romance to the Capitol citizens.

As the camera people follow us I can tell they can't wait to film Nick and I, the crowd is always a sucker for romance. Despite trying to keep my mind off of the past, I am unsuccessful once again. I can hear President Crowe's voice once again. This time telling me how to act during interviews. Ordering me to do what he says while threatening Nick.

"Hailey?" In my flash from the past I didn't notice Nick had come from in front of us to be next to me. I blink my eyes in surprise then raise my head up to Nick. He looks as though he has been calling my name a few times and I have been unresponsive. Before I do anything I notice that my parents are a few steps in front of us. I grin up at his face and pull him in for a quick kiss. I pull away and place my hand in his warm soft hand.

I turn my head towards the camera, the only things that had witnessed our kiss, besides Gale and his wife Fawna who stands next to the station. Though I'm not sure Gale minds if we kiss. A part of me thinks Gale might be happy for his son, happy he got the girl he wanted. The two of them look happy besides that they are not allowed to come with us to the Capitol. I don't think Nick minds too much. Nick has told me he loves his parents but if it meant being alone with me, he was all for it.

The rest of the time we spend getting on the train, saying goodbye to the people of District 12 that came to see us, turns into a big blur to me. My mind never fully recovered from the flashback from before and I kept trying to keep my smile on for the cameras and Nick. Gale and Fawna says goodbye to Nick and I.

I remember seeing Effie waiting for us with her usually bright face and bubble gum pink hair. She hugs us immediately showing us the food that is waiting for us on the tables. We do sit down for the meal. And then after that I don't remember much. I remember changing into comfortable clothes and going to sleep for the next couple of hours. I don't recall be that tired, but I guess remembering the past drains out every ounce of energy I have.

I wake up feeling way more relaxed compared to how I felt before. When I get enough energy to get up from my bed I head to the door. As soon as I open the door I can tell it is late. The hallways in the train are dark but there is still enough dim light surrounding me that I can see where I am going. There is no one in sight the narrow hallways are empty. I must have missed dinner, not that I was that hungry anyway but it was just the point they let me sleep through it. I sigh and keep walking towards the table that held the abundance of food this morning, it's not like I can go back to sleep now.

When I find my way to the table I am surprised to see a few plates of food left for me. I walk closer to the plate and start ripping at the soft bread. I nibble on it as I look around the train. This train was the same one we took the first time I went to the Capitol. I sit down on a love seat nearby; I remember sitting in this seat just moments after getting reaped, scared out of mind. When I told Nick about my fear of the games and he told me to sleep, the first time we were cuddled into each other's arms.

My thoughts are cut short when I hear the faint sound of footsteps. I whip my head back very fast only to see Nick staring back at me. His lips curl into a smile, the one he always has on when he saw me. His eyes start to sparkle and I always have to try not to blush. He comes and sits, not saying a word just keeping his eyes on me.

"You missed dinner." He says as though I already didn't know. I smile and roll my eyes. "I don't appreciate that actually" he gives me a grin, "Leaving me all alone with your parents." I laugh softly. I picture Nick sitting at the table keeping to himself, while mom, dad, and Effie are in a deep conversation. I apologize to Nick with a smile in my voice and continue eating my bread. I can't help but keep thinking of our first train ride to the capitol. Soon after I let my mind wander off into the endless memories of the past I hear Nick.

"Hailey? Are you alright." I look next to me at Nick to see him looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" It wasn't a total lie, but there was still something wrong. I smile to prove my point. Nick doesn't look convinced and keeps his eyes locked on mine.

"Well you have been acting weird ever since your mom mentioned the Victory Tour at your birthday dinner." He face shows no trace of a smile or a joke. His eyes are serious and I know he will not take a pathetic excuse to why I am like this. I sigh and pull my knees up to my chest on the couch. I rest my head on Nick's shoulder. As soon as I feel the strong muscles I feel comforted.

"How can you be so alright? Everything I see is reminding me of the games." I feel my throat getting tight as I softly speak the words. He doesn't say anything back to me; he just gently puts his arm around me. My mind is already spinning with my feelings and I feel like I can't stop.

"When I see you and how you smile at me, it reminds me of Crowe, it reminds me, one slip up…" I stop. "One mess up… and your gone." I am not sobbing but a lone tear drops from my eye. My tilted head causes it to land on my nose. "What if… What if President Crowe goes back on our plan, what if-"

"sh…" Nick tells me to relax and he wipes the tear off my nose with his thumb. He takes his warm hands and clutches my head gently in them. His soft eyes are full with so much love and care.

"Hailey, I won't let Crowe get close to you and I. He is a sick man, but I'm sure he will keep his word." He loosens his hands and I nestle my head into the crook of his neck. "Not even Crowe taking away my memories will make me forget you." He says this with such confidence. I don't say anything but I know how much my dad loved my mom and how when he got hijacked, tried to kill my mother.

He hugs me back and softly kisses my neck. My head stays rested in his neck. It smells of a slight warmness, something that makes me never want to leave it. We stay there for a moment, embracing each other, until from behind the table with the food on it we hear a small cough.

We both fling our heads up to see Effie staring at us with her hand on her hips. She doesn't look mad, but does look a bit disappointed.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to bed." She says in almost a whisper. I see the small grin rise from Nick's mouth as he stands up from the couch, helping me up along with him. We start walking towards the hallway, to our rooms when Effie speaks again.

"In your own rooms, you two, I saw that smile Nicholas." I can't help but give a soft chuckle as we walk away with Nick's hand on my waist. After getting to our rooms he gives me a soft peck on the lips and tells me to not think of the past and think of the future instead. I smile and walk into my room.

Though I slept already I figured I would get under my covers anyway. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of what Nick said, to think of the future, not the past. Once I got reaped thinking about the future was a scary thing, but now it seemed like the only non-frightening thing to think about.

I think of the many days, months, and years ahead of me and the moments I will spend with Nick in that time. My lip curls into a soft smile as I think of what Nick said, _"I won't let Crowe get close to you and I"_ I close my eyes and bite my lip. I sure hope he won't.

**Sorry for the abnormally long wait from me, I've been busy with school work and also other fanfictions I hope to finish after I am finished with the Hailey & Nick story, if you want to keep in touch or ask me about the other fanfictions tweet me (Laniebobaniee) on twitter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and tweets, it really makes me happy& motivated!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to small, soft taps on my door. No calls for me to wake up, no cheerful voice telling me it is going to be a big day. It must not be Effie at my door, maybe mom or dad. It feels weird not waking up to her voice, but it's also quite pleasant and it's enough to make my body rise from the soft covers that surrounding me. I stand up, a bit unbalanced at first, and head my way towards the small bathroom.

I pick whatever clothes I see first, my stomach begging me to quickly get out to the breakfast table. When I am finally presentable to go outside, it seems like ages, I walk to the door opening it and walking out.

Getting to the dining car didn't take long but the way my stomach groans, makes it seems like forever. I don't see anyone on my way to the dining room so I suspect they are all there already.

When I get there I see my prediction was right, I see the table filled with an empty seat next to Nick waiting for me. The door closes behind me making a soft sound. Nick's head perks up at the sound and a smile forms on his lips. His eyes glowing with the memory of last night. I take my seat next to him, my dad next to me on my left. Dad passes over a plate with buttered toast on it. I take the plate quickly already grabbing at the piece of toast. Before I am able to shove it in my mouth there is a nudging on my elbow. I look to my right at Nick whose eyes are focused outside the window. I follow his eye path to see the grassy fields of District 11.

I've never been in the other districts, only passed through them. It will be weird, like I'm not where I belong, like being in the capitol, except being around the families of the people that I fought with in the games. Getting a closer glance of the fields I let out a sigh of relief. I barely remember the tributes from District 11, I wasn't responsible for their lives and neither was Nick.

Nick looks away from the window to look at me and gives me an encouraging smile, as to say _it__ will be okay. _And I believe him.

/

District 11's ceremony surprisingly goes fast and wasn't at all as horrid as I thought it would be. Maybe it's because I felt liked there, like their cheering wasn't faked.

Nick said a few words, as did I, making things up about the tributes that we don't remember. They told us their names before going on stage, but even now I can't remember them.

Though the dinner was boring, it wasn't horrible. People would come up to me and Nick as we sat in the corner of the room as close as we can get to each other that wasn't publicly unacceptable. They tell us congratulations, and how cute we are together. We smile and laugh, even if their jokes aren't funny, it just makes us more likeable I guess.

/

Soon after the night ends morning comes with the wonderful bright sun shining in through my window on the train. The window is open a little bit, the soft breeze brushes over the bridge of my nose, it feels nice, like spring time back home. Getting ready today is going to be hard because in front of me I know that District 10 is there. One of the many districts I have been dreading.

I think of the tributes. Clora and Kyler. Two members in our alliance. Clora didn't make it past the Cornucopia, but Kyler did. And even now, months later I can still hear Kyler's voice ringing in my head. "_Whatever, you're__ just in denial. Just because your last name is Mellark doesn't mean they'll bend the rules for you. You'l__l probably die, and Nick will die too."_

Kyler was right, that only one of us could have won. But they did bend the rule for us because my last name was Mellark. They never planned on doing so, but still, they did. I got to keep Nick like mom got to keep dad. Kyler was a little boy, maybe he didn't act like one, but he was one. I picture his lost face wandering through the woods, frightened and alone. No matter how embarrassed he made me feel he was right. Nothing would take the sting off of this trip to his home district.

I make my way out of my room eventually, the dread still lingering over me. Nick's eyes catch mine like whenever I enter a room but this time his eyes, like mine, have darkness to them. I remember him telling me in the arena, how Kyler died for him. This won't be easy for either of us.

Breakfast is quiet, mom, dad, Effie, Evert, and Nick's stylist Cherisa must sense our bleakness because they don't bother talking to us or asking us questions. They saw the games. They know what Kyler and Clora were to us.

Getting ready for the day was quick though my mind made it seem forever. Nothing was on my mind except Kyler and Clora. Evert puts me in a medium length pink dress with a shiny metallic head band that highlights my blue eyes. I thank him once again for making me look presentable but the way I look won't take the guilt off of my heart from the fallen tributes from District 10.

Nick told me he would say the words for both of us for the ceremony. He must sense the nervousness in my voice when I look from the train at the millions of people.

"This will be alright... right?" without even second guessing it Nick volunteers to take my part in the speech. I object at first, but it is extremely relieving to think I don't have to say anything.

When the train comes to a halt someone, I can't tell who, clips a microphone on me. I turn to Nick who is looking out the window so comfortably. I know, because I know Nick, that inside he is not okay. Inside just like me, the past is tearing at him. He just doesn't want to show it, and I appreciate it. It makes me feel safe.

He turns his head and looks down at me with warm gray eyes. He gives a small smile and presses his lips to my hair.

"Be strong Mellark." he murmurs into my hair. My lips curve upward I want to tell the same to him because I know he needs the advice too. But my smile is cut short with the opening of a door. Nick and I separate from our embrace but link our hands together. Cold hard hands, which can only be Effie's, press our backs towards the end of the train. I look back at Effie who has a big smile on her lips as always. I get one quick glance of my mother's face before the door closes on us and we are being lead to the stage by peacekeepers.

I hear the sound of District 10's mayor introducing us and the crowd cheering for us. The cheers are just as loud as District 11's though in my head I feel like they are lower, like they are blaming me for Kyler's death. I grab on to Nick tighter and he doesn't seem to care.

We get closer to the center of the stage and my mouth already hurts from smiling. I feel the lipstick layered on my lips begin fading. My eyes immediately scan the crowd for a face that will remind me of Kyler. As me and Nick get closer to the podium I remember the platform of the families of the dead tributes. I almost don't crane my neck downward to look at Kyler's side but I have too.

Nick is saying his words about Kyler and Clora telling the crowd with such charm that we cared and trusted in them. I find my eyes sinking to the platform and the first girl I see, I know exactly who she is. Kyler's sister.

Her orange hair goes to her shoulders and her bangs cover her eyes slightly. Of what I can see of her eyes there a light shade of green, very much like Kyler's. I remember Clora saying how she was her friend. Then I look on Clora's side to see her family. What really bothers me is Kyler's sister should be on both sides, she lost two people in the games. My heart freezes a bit and I have to remind myself that cameras are looking upon me right now and I must look happy.

I try looking around the district. First back up at Nick who is delivering his words so neatly. But slowly my eyes drift back to Kyler's sister. Her eyes are on mine too. When our eyes are locked on to each other I see her lips give a soft smile. It shocks me. Her face looks forgiving but I still am frightened of what she thinks of me. She must think I am a stuck up little girl who stood in the way of her brother. And I can't say I blame her much. No matter how long I stare at her face with apologetic eyes she doesn't break her smile. Eventually I turn my eyes from her and back out to the rest of the crowd.

"….I speak for both Hailey and I when I say Kyler was a big support for our alliance, he was a great person and never once showed he was a bad alliance member. There is never a moment in which I don't think about how I wished I had saved Kyler from the attacked I witnessed. And I still don't know why he left us that morning, and I guess I will never know"

_I know, Nick, I know _

/

I wait until I'm back on the train, alone with Nick, to let out my frustration. There is no Effie, no mom or dad. Just us, and that's exactly why I wait until now to say,

"Did you see that!" I plant my eyes on Nick, "She was smiling at me!" Nick seems to look very confused and doesn't know what to do so he lets me talk. "She should _hate_ me."

"Hailey, you didn't kill Kyler, The guy from District 9 did." I look up to Nick. Nick who doesn't know what Kyler thought of me. How he thought I had all the sponsors because of my parents. How stupid he thought I was. I wish he knew, I just can't bring myself to speak about the terrible memory.

"I know, Nick, but I'm standing on the stage instead of her brother." He looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. I hate when he looks at me like that. Like I am weak. He so rarely looks at me like this, he knows my strength, but I can't say I blame him, I am a mess. "Kyler should be up there." Nick's face turns away from sympathy to almost anger.

"Hailey, stop, you didn't do anything to Clora or Kyler, so relax! There is no reason to be moping around the train!" The door opens and I hear Effie's small cough. Nick comes to a halt with his words.

"Evert and Cherisa would like to see you two separately before dinner." Moping around? I didn't realize I was moping. Nick nods his head but I keep my eyes on the ground stinging from Nick's words. Maybe he didn't mean it. _Then why did he say it?_ The insecure part inside me says harshly.

I don't look up at Nick, but I can only guess he feels bad because I walk towards Effie, knocking Nick's shoulder out of my way. I go through the door without a word.

/

Evert gets me prepped again for the dinner, something I am not looking forward to. The only thing that kept me occupied in District 11's dinner was Nick, now he must be angry at me.

I am getting lead to the doors of the train to notice I don't see mom or dad anywhere, come to think of it I haven't seen them much all day. I could use them now. I am waiting at the door for Nick, who seems to be a bit late, or maybe I'm early.

When he comes out of the door his eyes don't fall to see me first. He comes next to me as always and the door opens. As predicted there are peacekeepers waiting for us outside the door. I look forward out the door checking out the scenery but I can feel Nick's eyes on me. Not a sympathy glance but a face full of regret. I try to pretend like I don't see him, but that doesn't work. I glance at him lightly. I lace my arms in his and start walking forward following the peacekeepers.

"Wouldn't want to be moping would you Nick? now smile like you're having a good time." His lips don't twitch with a beginning of a smile and he doesn't chuckle. The quiet sound is more surprising than anything. Until he says quietly so only I can here.

"I'm sorry Hail, I was frustrated too." I look back over to him to see his glossy eyes. "I just hate when you say you shouldn't have been the one to win, when you wish you were dead." I feel my throat get tight. I never realized it bothered him so much. He stops walking, the peacekeepers don't seem to notice and keep walking. He turns my body softly with his hands and keeps his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you and I am glad you're alive." That's all he says but it is enough to make my stomach flutter with happiness. All my worries are gone for now and I want to be in Nick's arms. I go on my tippy toes to peck him on the lips. We part from each other smiles on our faces, and then have to jog to catch up to the peacekeepers.

Though me and Nick are better now, as I am walking in Nick's arms, a weight lifted off my chest, I can't help but think this could happen at every district. A small fight and a make-up. Maybe that's all me and Nick are, a kid's relationship heading nowhere in life. But when I look up at Nick whose hair is blowing softly in the wind and my knees shake with excitement for the next kiss I will get from him, I realize me and Nick are heading somewhere. And that's the future, together.

**Hey everyone! I seriously need to get a better schedule for updating! I'm not gonna sit here and list excuses of why I haven't typed, (COUGH COUGH INSURGENT.) so anyway, this chapter was going to sum up the rest of the victory tour but that would have taken longer to complete, so I decided to do just 11 & 10, I am not gonna do every district in detail, just giving you a heads up. I will try to get the next chapter in a time span of 1-2 weeks because I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging, **

**Also I swear the story will start getting more interesting soon, because right now it's basically just Nick and Hailey's romance, so that can get boring at sometimes… but once again THANKYOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING(: **


	4. Chapter 4

The next several districts pass through fairly quickly. Nick and I don't fight much anymore, maybe the occasional bickering but nothing too serious. People like us more and more throughout the districts, which I find more surprising every time. At sometimes I think people are lying, just doing what they are told, but the way they treat us it is hard to believe they don't really like us.

Though over the districts the common thing we hear is questions about my brother. At first I think they remember me mentioning him in interviews in the past, but as I talk to more and more people in the districts I learn that he was well known and seemed to make a name for himself through the final five tributes families interview. They tell me how he was rallying up people to sponsor me in the games. I smile picturing him trying to get me to win. And I suddenly miss him again and wish I could give him a big hug that he would be squirming to get out of.

/

Another morning passes with a breakfast with barely any words spoken. I try to keep a conversation with everyone at the table, and everyone tries to keep our mind of the days' worth of activities we are doing in District 4. District 4, the home of Jace and Keanan.

_Don't get upset Hailey, keep a smile on. _I say for maybe the tenth time this morning. I just don't want me and Nick to start anything again. I know he wouldn't want me to hold all this inside, I just can't risk anything, and I want the rest of the tour to be fine, no tears and no arguing.

/

Evert dressed me in a short, bright blue dress that matches my eyes and puts a silver hair clip in my hair. The dress flows out over my knees; it's definitely one of my favorites. Nick is standing next to me clutching my hand as we wait for the train to come to a stop. I could see Nick is not in one of his best moods, I would talk to him if I didn't think it would set off my emotions. _Maybe I should _When have I ever been one to hold things from Nick. I open my mouth about to explain to Nick how nervous I am but as soon as a sound escapes my mouth the train stops and the door opens immediately. Nick looks at me, hearing the sound but I give him a small smile instead. His lips perk up, but it does not relax the uneasy look on his face. I wish he would ease up, he looks so strained.

Even if I wanted to talk to Nick and make him relax I couldn't because like all week we are practically pushed out of the train doors, immediately getting surrounded by peacekeepers. Nick and I keep our hands together as we walk like we've done this our whole lives. I can hear the crowd beginning to cheer for us and I remember to keep a smile on. I circle through the words I planned to say for Keanan and Jace but all the words go missing when my eyes find something placed on buildings throughout the district. The first one I see is a picture of a girl, a short blonde girl, with green eyes, her smile is unmistakable_. Jace._ Before I have a moment to talk myself back into a smile tears rim my eyes. Her face looks so happy, so…so alive.

I turn to Nick whose head is turned to another picture on a small building. It's far away but I can tell from the boy's blond hair in the picture, it's Keanan, standing in fishing net. A smile on his face. Nick turns his head to me and I can see his eyes getting watery.

"Nick….I…This is hard." I close my eyes. The words come out faster than the tears do. I meant to ask about him, if he is okay. Not about me. Nick squeezes my hand harder. We keep following the peacekeepers but Nick puts his mouth close to my ear.

"You don't have to hold anything back Hailey, I can tell when your upset." I look at him through the corner of my eye. "When I said that in District 10, that's not what I meant." I turn my head fully now and through my tears I give him an appreciative smile and whisper. "You too." He understands what I mean but sometimes I wish I could get my point across using better words, like Nick does so easily, and why he is so good at this stupid victory tour.

/

"Jace was wonderful, she really was. Just the help she did around the camp, fixing my ankle when I twisted it, she was always there to help and I miss her, there is not a day that passes when I don't think of her and her terrible fate." I finish my words on Jace getting shaky. I had the words I wanted to say burned into my mind, but now, standing in front of district 4 and Jace's relatives the words went into a space in my head that I couldn't reach. "Keanan was just as great. I was unconscious at the time but he saved my life and that's enough to make me be forever in his debt." I can't think of much more to say for Keanan without getting emotional. So I step backwards and look up to Nick, waiting for him to save me. And he does, picking up exactly where I left of.

/

The dinner starts off, people slowly filing themselves into the building, finding seats. I stay close to Nick's side, as usual. People slowly come up to us, like they're expected to. Nick and I do what we have been doing for the past week, talking like we're alone, though most of the eyes are on us, observing our relationship.

Maybe a couple minutes later I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hailey," I turn my head quickly to see Mom, Dad, and a woman, maybe their age, standing over me. I've seen this girl before. "This Is Annie Odair, a friend of ours." I stand up putting a smile on my face to be polite. Her long black hair is pulled back in a braid and is returning my smile. Her darkish green eyes are bright but deep inside there is a darkness to them, and there's no wondering where that came from. Anyone who lived in Panem all there life knows the name Odair. A boy, maybe a few years older than me, comes up next to Annie. His sea green eyes find me and my parents.

"Oh Peeta, Katniss, Hailey, This is my son, Finn." She gives a small smile and so does Finn, his smile is just like his mothers, but it's clear where he got his looks. His hair is a short lovely bronze color. He's tall, with an athletic build. His tanned skin made his bright eyes brighter. His face immediately reminds me of the picture of the famous Finnick Odair, his face with the same extraordinary loveliness. I feel myself getting guilty for thinking these things, when I feel Nick stand up next to me and tense up. I glance over at him to break the spell of looking at Finn's face. Nick has a smile on but I can see he is very conscious of Finn's appearance.

"Hello Hailey." He says with a friendly smile, not a promiscuous tone, I notice. Not like I expected. Maybe it's because of what I know of Finnick, that's what I expect. I smile back taking the hand he extended towards me and shake it. He shakes Nick's next and we stand there for a few minutes and listen to Annie, mom, and dad talk. But then Annie remembers us,

"Of Finn, how about you show Hailey and Nick the food over there. They must be so hungry." She points somewhere I don't look. I am not really hungry at all, the train supplies us with more than enough food, and the food at the other districts were never below average. Finn nods and turns, we follow him even though we aren't hungry. We pass people who wave at Finn as we walk by; he is very liked by his district I can tell. After a while of walking I realize we are nowhere near the food tables. Nick and I don't question it. We end up just outside the door of the justice building there is some stairs that lead down to a sandy path, Just over the path is a beach, a small one. The sun beats down on the sand. The water is the bluest water I've ever seen before. The sun reflects off the sun causing a glare in my eye. I remember Keanan explaining going to a place with Jace just like this, for a small second I wonder if this is the place. Then Finn talks.

"I figured you guys wanted some alone time, I know the feeling with my girlfriend, everyone wanting to talk…you just need some privacy sometimes." He gives a sweet smile, and Nick relaxes a bit at the word girlfriend. He gives a wave and turns back into the justice building doors. I hope I get to see him again, he seems nice. I turn back to Nick and clutch his hand. And give a small smile.

"Very kind of him I think." Nick has soft face on but still doesn't smile back. I sit down on the small steps while Nick keeps standing. "Relax Nick, stay a while."

"I was actually very hungry." He jokes finally giving a smile, sitting down. I slap him playfully on the shoulder and kiss his cheek.

/

A few districts after we are in the Capitol. Looking out of the train window earlier this morning gave me chills. The buildings, the roads, the people, too many memories for me that I rather not remember, and I'm sure Nick too.

Right now, about to go on stage Nick by my side, waiting for Caesar Flickerman to announce our names, I feel memories from the past push into my mind. I try to shove them out. There are no games. Nothing but a conversation.

"Hopefully the last interview for a while?" Nick says hopefully under his breath.

"Please welcome the lovely Hailey Mellark and Nicholas Hawthorne!" Caesar's voice booms through the city circle. I grab Nicks hand and step forward, muttering "Yeah right."

Caesar asks the normal questions he is expected to ask. _Is it great being home? How often are you guys together? How did you spend your break from the Capitol? Did you enjoy the tour? Oh Hailey, your hair looks great, it grew longer didn't it? _

We act like perfect teenagers, answering with perfect answers that no one would question. We laugh with Caesar making it seem like we love being there. I think we are really good at pretending. At this moment I want to be in that place outside District 4's justice building with Nick, not a Capitol person in sight.

President Crowe comes out, shaking my hand. Soon as he comes out I have to stop myself from screaming. When he touches my hand I shudder the tiniest bit, though I am sure President Crowe saw it. Either that or he was staring at me with his dark eyes to remind me of our deal. And just the thought of that makes me shudder more. He comes out for a couple questions now, and I can feel myself slipping. Nick squeezes my hand hard, letting me know that it will be okay, but with President Crowe sitting so close to me, that's hard to believe.

/

We spend a couple more nights in the Capitol, which aren't that bad considering Nick is only across the hall from me when we sleep. But I find myself having nightmares more and more every night. Nick comes in and it makes the pain of the dreams go away, but nothing really does make the pain go away. Not even Nick sometimes.

The last night in The Capitol we have another dinner, where I am expected to spend time with President Crowe. I don't like it, but if I object, who knows what will happen. We sit at the same table as we eat and I barely say a word.

At the end of the night, Effie, our prep teams, mom and dad are calling us to come to the train, we are leaving. _Home. _My heart warms with the idea. I am about to follow Effie to the train when Nick holds my forearm.

"We shouldn't leave without saying anything to President Crowe." I know he is right, but I just don't want to talk to him, I don't want to hear his deep dark voice any more, and I don't want to look into his deep eyes of darkness. I give Nick a face and he pulls me towards the president.

"Well thank you for everything President Crowe; you really know how to make us feel loved." President Crowe turns around and looks at Nick. He smiles, a creepy smile, though it has some genuine factor to it.

"Oh but the citizens really do like you." He gives a chuckle. I want to leave. I know Nick is waiting for me to say something so I shift on my feet instead. The President puts his cold hand on my shoulder. "Ah, just like her mother." He laughs again. I wonder if he has been drinking. He sure is acting like it. Nick is trying to smile, but I can tell by his arm touching me he is tense, he doesn't like Crowe touching me. Neither do I.

I pull backwards and open my mouth.

"Thank you President Crowe, this was truly great, I probably won't see you in a while, so once again thanks." I start to spin on my heels, Nick's hand still on my arm, when Crowe coughs and says with a smile, all genuineness gone,

"Oh it won't be _that_ long Ms. Mellark." He keeps the smile on his lips when Nick pulls me away from the president.

At first I don't think of what Crowe said, but now, every step I take I hear it again.

_Oh it won't be that long Ms. Mellark_

What could he mean?

_Oh it won't be that long Ms. Mellark_

Closer to the train I see mom and dad sharing a hug through the windows, they look happy, must be because we are going home.

_Oh it won't be that long Ms. Mellark_

I will tell my mom, whatever Crowe is up to is isn't good. It's actually probably terrible. Mom will know what to do.

** UGH. Guys I am so so so so so sorry, I seriously feel so bad I know I said I was going to put this up sooner, but hey at leasts it up! Ok last excuse for a while, I swear, finals are coming up! I gotta study! But soon it will be summer and I will be able to type all I want. If you want you can follow me on twitter (laniebobaniee) and listen to my inner struggle of typing… thanks all you guys for staying with this story! The victory tour is over…and the story is just starting:D yay! So yea thanks again, thanks for reading&reviewing, **

**Oh and I wanna thank President Crowe(the name sake of the character) for making me type…if it wasn't for you I'd probably have given up already so yea I loaf you c:**


	5. Chapter 5

I decide to tell Mom the second day being back in District 12, I figured I should give her a break. Let her spend time with Dad and Will, hunt, what she usually does that fills her with relaxation. I never told Nick about my suspicions, but I'm sure he got the same unsure feeling from President Crowe's words.

I came up to Mom in the afternoon, Will and Dad away working in the bakery. She is standing in the kitchen in the middle of fixing her bow. I began slowly, explaining the conversation between Crowe and myself. Just thinking about it shakes my spine. Mom doesn't say a word the whole time, which makes me feel better in a way, but also makes me feel more nervous. When I'm finished mom stares at me for a short time, still not saying anything. Then expectantly a smile forms on her face.

"I'm sure he meant nothing." She says putting a hand on my shoulder. "You said you thought he was drunk?" I nodded, "Then it was just the liquor talking, don't worry about it Hailey." I looked at my mom with disbelief. Out of all people how could she just ignore President Crowe? She gets up and turns to the stairs.

"Mom. I'm still worried; I don't think we should just forget about this." I say standing up. Mom turns towards me before going up the stairs.

"Just forget about it Hailey." She says like she is getting angry. She turns and walks up the stairs. Unlike her, I won't let this go.

"But mom." She cuts me off and continues up the stairs. I fall back to the chair and groan. Why does she have to be so stubborn? I have no idea what mom is thinking. How could she just want to forget about this? From above me I hear her door slam. I look into the kitchen to see her bow, still unfixed. I jump up from my seat. And walk to the door. Nick will understand.

Nick, despite him being my boyfriend, was the last person I wanted to tell. I just didn't want him to worry about me more than he already did. But after the shrug from my mother maybe I need to be worried about. When I get outside I make my way down the road to get to Nick's house. My head is still fuming with anger at my mother for not caring about President Crowe's words. I feel completely alone and maybe that's the real reason I'm going to Nick, to have someone understand.

When I reach Nick's house I glance towards the bakery that is right across from it to see Will in the front sweeping the floor. I turn my head back in front of me, to Nick's house, to see Gale outside. He is sitting on a bench and he doesn't seem to notice me with his head towards the knives he is sharpening. I walk up the house and lean on the fence.

"Hey Gale." I say softly so I don't startle him. He looks up and stops sharpening knives . He smiles and says,

"Hey Hailey," He stands up putting the knife down on the bench, "How's everything back home?" He asks.

"Good." I smile and he turns.

"I'll get Nick for you." He laughs and I smile and thank him. I wait for him to tell Nick to come outside and I sit on the bench.

After a while he come outside and smiles. "Hey." He says and slides next to me kissing me quickly. I smile at him and immediately he can tell something is wrong. He changes his face to happy to see me, to worried.

"What's wrong?" He asks. His face is strained with worry. I wanted someone to care. But to see Nick like this isn't what I wanted. I sigh in my head. My anger was just as stubborn as my mom. I couldn't tell Nick.

"Nothing." I laugh. He takes a minute to get a smile back to his face.

"So why are you here?" He asks.

"Why are you too busy for me?" I joke. He smiles and then put his arms around me.

"Of Course not." He says and kisses me on the cheek and I giggle.

After a while of sitting with Nick and not telling him about President Crowe, I notice dad and Will leaving the bakery. I get up and tell him I have to go home for dinner. He tells me to stay, but I want to see if mom has changed her mind about President Crowe. He stands up and pulls me in for a hug and pecks me on the lips.

"Hunting tomorrow?" He asks. I nod and smile. I turn towards my house and walk back.

When I get home dinner is waiting for me and mom is smiling and didn't see to change her mind about anything because she doesn't say anything. We sit down to eat, neither of us mentions anything about our conversation and I can't tell if I'm mad or glad about that.

After dinner I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about President Crowe, I tell myself I shouldn't and I should focus on forgetting it like mom said. Maybe I was just overreacting to his words. But then I think of the shiver it sent through my spine and I can only trust my instincts to believe it was a warning.

_Oh it won't be that long Ms. Mellark _

I close my eyes and try not to think of his voice

/

I wake up, it seems like seconds later, to my mom hitting my shoulder.

"Hailey, come on you have to wake up." My eyes shoot open and the first thing I see is mom, dad, and a confused Will. I sit up and look around to see mom and dad holding backpacks.

"Hailey get up." She places a backpack on my lap, "I need you to pack your clothes and your knives."

**Hello guys. Wow it's been long. I could say I've been busy working on my summer reading but I haven't even been doing that. Ok I've been having trouble…not writer's block per say. But I just felt like my writing has been getting bad so how I dealt with that is to curl up in a ball and read some books and watch Netflix all summer. But I got out of that...whatever that's called, and decided to suck it up and upload a chapter even though it's a short one.**

**I can't promise you guys that I'll update soon, because you guys know more than me that I won't live up to that promise. But given I didn't have to start my summer reading since it is august all ready, I would be uploading another one soon. But we'll see. **

**I seriously, seriously love you guys for staying with this story and the ones who always leaves reviews on every single chapter…because you guys are seriously the reason I write. Mostly because if I get an email that tells me I have a review that says how much they are excited for the next chapter I feel bad. But again, I really reeeeally love you guys and I'm sorry for neglecting you perfect readers. **

**So the only thing I am promising you is that I **_**will **_**finish this story. God knows when but I will. **

** Alaina**


	6. Chapter 6

I look at the bag and then at mom. Besides the sleepiness that is overtaking my head, I am extremely confused. Mom turns around and starts opening my dresser draws.

"Mom, what's going on?" my sleepy voice croaks. Mom doesn't turn back to me she just chucks clothes off onto my bed. Her no answer makes me worry more as she continues like she didn't hear me. Dad turns to me and looks understanding.

"We'll explain it to both of you soon, just listen to your mother." He says to both Will and I. Dad turns to help mom. Will and I glance at each other, Will looks scared, and I'm sure I look the same too. They leave the room letting me change and continue packing.

I get up from my bed and start piling the clothes into my bag that mom gave me. I pack my old hunting jacket and pull my new one on. I pack everything I think I will need even though I have no idea where we're going so I don't know what I'll need. When I'm done with my clothes, I crouch down under my bed to my box of knives.

I pull out the box of my knives. I have so much. A life time collection of them, plus the one I got for Nick. I put that one in my pocket, just in case. I fit the box in the backpack mom gave me and put the backpack on my shoulder, because I'm sure mom is waiting for me impatiently. I look at my room before looking out. I'm not stupid, I may not know where we're going, but I doubt we're coming home. I wonder if Will knows that too.

I'm about to leave my room when I hear a chirping coming from over by my closed window. Onyx. The birthday present from Haymitch. I walk over to the bird and smile sadly. I'm sorry that I have to leave him behind. He is the only pet I ever had. I look back at the bird that is looking up at me. I latch open my window so he isn't stuck in here. I pet him one more time then walk out of my room.

When I make it downstairs I see them waiting for me in the kitchen by the back door. Dad looks around at the house and looks at me and asks, "Are you ready?" despite the fact that I have no idea what I should be ready for I nod my head stiffly. Mom takes her turn looking around the house and turns towards the door. I notice she has her bow on her back along with arrows. _Where are we going?_

We leave the house and exit through the back gate which leads to many trees. We keep walking. The sky is just becoming light now, but it still has a dark enough tint that I can't see that clear. I can see the sun peeking out behind some clouds, but it won't rise for another hour or so.

No one talks while we walk. I keep my head down carrying the bag on my shoulder. I have a million of questions. But by the jumpiness of mom this morning I was worried what she would do if I asked her anything. The silence is unbearable though. I hear Will shuffling his feet next to me. I know he is really nervous. I wish I could comfort him. But I'm just as nervous.

I look up to notice that we're not too far in the forest. We're just outside the fence. But more importantly I notice standing next to the fence is Gale, Nick, and Fawna. Fawna is Nick's mother. She is from District 2. She's very pretty and usually wearing a fancy dress. The clothes she is wearing now, a pair of dark jeans and a jacket doesn't suit her. The backpack on her back looks out place as does the whole outfit. Nick's eyes are on mine and he looks just as sleepy and confused as I am. I look at him back sharing a moment of understanding. I look from Nick to glance at my mother. She is looking at Gale, I can't help but notice, the same way as Nick and I looked at each other, as if they were talking through their minds. They move towards the fence and walk under the wires. Dad turns around motioning Will, me, Nick, and Fawna, to follow them.

We walk under the fence, like I've done millions of times already. But right now I just want an explanation. Why are we walking? Where are we walking? Once we're over the fence Nick stands next to me extending his hand and I'm not hesitant to grab it. No more words are spoken except for hushed whispers between Gale and my mother.

By now the sun had rose and it was beaming down on us as we walked. We tried walking under the trees to get some shade, but in the destination we were going, wherever that was, we walked away from the trees.

We make it to a big grassy hill. I've been here once or twice with my mother. It's her favorite spot to sit and enjoy the outside of District 12. If you look out far enough you can see part of the District. You can see some buildings and even the train station, where if there was a train, you would be able to see it. I look out towards the train station and my whole body tenses up. Coming up on the tracks _is _a train heading for the train station. Trains never come to district 12. I look up at mom, feeling the panic in my expression. Suddenly without any words I understand anything.

Mom, who is looking out towards the train station too, looks back towards me. I can see her wanting to explain. But I understand already. I can feel Nick's eyes on mine. He must've seen the train too. Does he understand? I keep my eyes on mom though. I feel my mouth open.

"President Crowe…" I start. "My theory was right." I say looking at her. She looks back at me and so does everyone else. "A new Hunger Games." I say. I feel Nick and Will look at me with horror. And mom nods her head.

"I'm sorry I pretended like everything was okay last night. But you were right." She says speaking directly to me. She looks out to the rest of us, directing her words to Will, Nick, and I.

"We're leaving the district for good." I see mom swallow. "We're heading towards District 13." Nick goes stiff next to me. "It's too dangerous to go back. It's time we leave for good." Mom looks at Gale. "It's something we should have done a long time ago."

"For good!?" I say. No one else says anything. I look back at the district in the distance. I think about the things we left behind. "What about Haymitch?" I say feeling tears. Mom looks at me and motions to come to her. I walk over to her slowly and she grabs me gently and pushes me to a secluded place where no one can hear us.

"Mom." I start and she silences me with her hand.

"We talked to Haymitch. It was his idea. And it was his idea to leave him. There's no way, no possible way he could have traveled with us." I look up at her. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. Mom opens her arms for me and I don't hesitate to go into them I rest my head on her chest like I'm a baby again. I look up at her, trying to keep my tears at a minimum. I can't say anything. My whole head is just a mix of emotions. Between never being able to go back to my home again, leaving Haymitch, and the fact that President Crowe is starting another Hunger Games.

I don't understand it. We did everything he asked. We didn't even tell Gale and Fawna the truth. I suppose now mom has told them. But we never went against his wishes. Of course it was inevitable that there was going to be other games after Nick and I's but why so soon. Why was President Crowe so eager to reap my brother? Of course Will would have got reaped. Just like he got reaped in the games before. I turn my head towards the others who seem to be in their own conversation, helping Nick and Will understand. Mom puts her hand softly on my cheek and pushes my head towards her.

"I need you to listen to me Hailey." She looks at me with such intensity. "The travel to 13 won't be easy. I need you to stay strong for Will and even Nick." She moves both of her hands to my shoulder with a glance that could kill. "Will has never experienced being in the woods as long as the rest of us. I know sometimes like now, you just need to cry. But I don't want Will seeing you like that. Be the girl I know that's inside of you Hailey." I swallow looking up at mom.

Being strong for Will is nothing new for me. Of course Will is older now and doesn't need me to protect him or to put on a happy face for him. But just like mom, I don't want him to be worried. I nod my head at her and mom smiles, pulling me in for a hug.

"I know you are strong Hailey." She whispers in my ear.

/

We walked the rest of the day, fortunately not in silence this time. Now that everyone knows what is happening I think we are a bit more relaxed now. I keep a conversation with Will and Nick, but my mind isn't on whatever the topic is of what we're talking about. I'm thinking about District 13 and focusing to be strong like my mom wants me to me.

When the sun is beginning to set and my legs are worn out. We stop in an area, you can't see the sky because the amount of trees. I can see the darkness slowly surrounding us. Mom contemplates staying here for the night with the other adults. And we decide we will. We set up our campsite. We have no tents so we are just sleeping on blankets and sleeping bags. We sit around the fire Gale made and we eat pieces of bread. I put my legs up to my chest and eat my piece quietly.

Mom begins to tell us our plans for tomorrow and says we should be able to reach District 13 in a week or two. I can't imagine living like this for the next two weeks. When we finish eating everyone immediately lays on their sleeping bag and so do I. my legs are unbelievably sore. I lie down and put my eyes up to the sky that I cannot see because of the trees. I can hear the steady breathing of dad next to me. On the other side of me is Will, who is also asleep. I'm pretty sure everyone is asleep. And it's not that I am not tired, because I am, I just can't fall asleep. I stay still on my sleeping bag, like I am actually asleep.

It's not until I hear leaves shuffling and branches cracking and a deep voice cursing under his breath, that I sit up turning my head. No one jumps up so that's when I know everyone's asleep. I stand up quietly. My legs are still sore but I don't care. I put my hand on my pocket to feel that the knife from Nick is still there. I hear more cracking and a sound like someone is shuffling around in a backpack. The darkness is surrounding me. I wish I had grabbed a flash light. I really hope no one wakes up and sees me gone. I turn back and look at everyone sleeping. I continue into the mess of trees with my knife in my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

I continue through the trees until I hear the source of the noise making more sounds. I try to make quiet steps and sneak towards the sounds but I hear myself crack a branch. I flinch at the sound.

"Who's there!?" the voice calls out. The voice is frantic. It sounds horrified and clueless as to what to do. And the voice is also familiar. In the dim moonlight I can see a glimpse of bronze hair and a glance at green eyes.

"Finn?!" I say remembering Finnick's and Annie's son from District 4. The voice is quiet for a second as if taking a minute to decipher just who called his name. I hear the shuffling stop and I see a hand pushing leaves aside so he can step closer to me. Now that he is closer I can see him better. Now I know it's him.

"Hailey?" He says confused. "What are- what are you doing here?" He says stepping into the view of the moonlight. The glimmer of the moon shines on his face making his eye shine, but also making the blood on his face shimmer. I gasp by the blood and pull him away from the bushes.

"I could ask you the same, what happened to your face." I say trying to examine the blood. He shrugs. "I'm better near water. Forests aren't really my…forte." I look at him waiting for more information. "Falling down, branches. That stuff." I turn around pulling on his hand taking him back towards the camp.

When we get back, Finn looked even more confused. He looks around at everyone. "What…are you guys doing?" I tell him to sit on stump nearby while I quietly look through mom's bag. There has to be a first aid kit around here somewhere. I don't want to wake anybody up, they need sleep, but I should tell someone about Finn. I find a first aid kit buried under mom's clothes in her backpack. I carry it over to Finn. I see him placing his bag down next to him.

"We're getting away from the District. Escaping." The words come out of my lips for the first time, making me believe it. We are really never going back. I see Finn's eyes widen and look at me.

"Escaping?" He says. I nod my head and dab a cloth with rubbing alcohol. I raise it to the scratches on his head.

"This is going to burn." I tell him. He looks up at me with an unreadable expression. I begin to dab the cloth on his head. He breathes in sharply and yells a little. I wince and turn my head towards everyone. I see most of them slowly getting out of their sleeping bags and looking around. Mom springs up from hers and looks around, finding Finn and I easily. Nick glares at the two of us. I take the cloth off of his forehead and Finn sighs with relief. I hear mom walking over.

"Finn…? What are you doing here?" He looks up at mom, with blood still dripping down his face. I dab the cloth on his forehead again. He winces in pain and opens his mouth. "Can I explain after the pain is over?" He looks up at mom. She nods and begins to make a fire, which makes light around the camp and makes it easier to see his scratches.

I continue dabbing his forehead and focusing on making him feel better. The scratches are pretty bad, but if their cleaned out and bandaged they should be fine. I wrap a white bandage across his head, pushing his hair back.

"That should be better." I tell him and give him a smile. He thanks me and then says he is ready to explain. Everyone comes over to the stump even Will who looks like he could just use a nap. I see Finn swallow.

"It's my mother." I remember his mother Annie, meeting her in District 4. "She's sick. She can't really do much anymore." He looked towards the ground. "And she told me she's reaching death. The Capital told us, they wouldn't heal her, they didn't have time to. She told me she remembered when she was kept in District 13 all that time, there was medicine. Medicine that could heal her." He lifted his head, "I told her I would go there and get that medicine for her." For a minute everyone was silent letting what he said sink in.

"You're heading to District 13?" Mom says looking at him carefully. He nods his head slowly.

"I suppose he could just travel with us." I hear Gale say looking around at everyone.

"Of course he can travel with us, obviously it seems like he is having a difficult time already, and if we're heading to the same place…" Fawna speaks up looking at Finn with pity. Finn widens his eyes.

"You're going to 13 also?" He says, he looks relieved. Mom nods her head.

"Well then he can just travel with us. It wouldn't be so bad having another hand to help us out." Dad says. Mom nods again.

"Hailey, you just need to keep an eye on those scratches." I nod my head.

"Don't worry, I got it." I say looking at the bandage I wrapped around his head. Finn thanks us for letting him come with us. Everyone walks back towards the camp, and start to lie back down on their sleeping bags to go back to sleep. Finn sits and I notice the bags under his eyes.

"You must be tired." I say pulling him from the stump I give him one of my extra blankets and let him sleep on it. By the time I set up the bed for him, everyone is asleep. Everyone is so tired, especially Finn who seems to fall asleep as soon as his head hits the ground. Despite me being unable to fall asleep before, I feel extremely tired now. I walk back to the stump cleaning up the first aid kit and the cloth with Finn's blood on it.

"So I see you getting attached to Finn?" I turn my head to Nick standing next to me. How did he get up without me hearing? I shake my head at the stupidity.

"What are you talking about Nick?" I say walking back slowly and quietly to put the First aid kit in my backpack.

"Playing nurse with him?" I shake my head again. But instead of getting angry I decide to pull what Nick usually does best.

"Nicholas. It seems you're jealous of my patient." I say acting cocky as I can be. I stand up against him almost a foot shorter than him. He rolls his eyes and I keep a confident smile on.

"Jealous? pfft." He says putting his hands on his hips. "That boy got nothing on me." he says with a smile that beats mine. I laugh softly trying not to be too loud.

"Well you're right with that." I say going on my tippy toes to kiss his lips quickly. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. It's good to have some time alone with Nick again. Today we had no chance to do this. I wrap my arms around his neck. He presses his warm lips to mine and kisses me deeply. I've missed doing this with him. We keep kissing until I break from his lips to yawn. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Go ahead, go to sleep, we need it for tomorrow." He smiles at me. I look up at him not wanting to leave him. He kisses my nose and leads me towards my sleeping bag. He lays me down and kisses me one more time.

"Good night Mellark." I look up at him and smile.

"Good night Hawthorne." The feeling of sleeping on a sleeping bag reminds me of the Hunger Games. But there is no danger here and that's the difference. We'll be safe, I'll wake up in a few hours and nothing will be wrong, unlike my time in The Hunger Games.

**Hello everyone! Well hey, I'm a roll aren't I? yes it's a short chapter but hey it's something. Thanks again to the people who have been reviewing the story. **

**Love you guys**

**Alaina **


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to Will in my face poking me to see if I'm awake. I sit up quickly and turn my head around.

"What!?" I say confused as to what is happening. Waking up startled brings back bad memories to me so I'm sure I looked panicked. I look around the camp to see everyone up sharing some bread. I look at Will.

"Well, we are going to be leaving soon. We aren't planning are you carrying you." He looks at me and gets up when dad calls him to give him some bread. I take my time getting out of my comfortable blankets that Nick wrapped me in last night.

"Hailey sometime soon?" I hear dad tease me holding a piece of bread to me. I roll my eyes and get up to take the food. I eat slowly sitting next to Nick. I look over to see Finn sitting quietly eating his piece of bread. The bandage around his head looks disheveled from his sleep. I might have to fix that later. He looks like something is troubling him. His eyes stare blankly towards the logs of wood we have stacked up. I'm sure he is thinking of his mother. He had said Annie was near death. I couldn't imagine mom dying. Finn must be a worried mess; especially that Annie must not have anyone close to her to take care of her since she doesn't have a husband. I look at Finn's detached face with sympathy.

After a few minutes he looks up from his unlively glare. And looks around at everyone. He catches my eye and our eyes meet. He opens his glare towards all of us.

"I wanted to say thank you." It sounds like saying those few words strained his throat. He must be thirsty. "It means a lot that you would help me in my time of need like this. If my mother knew you were helping me, she'd be so happy." He gives a weak smile. Mom, who is sitting closest to him, puts her hand softly on his shoulder.

"Finn, please why would we ever not help you?" Mom smiles at him. I can tell looking at him reminds her of Finnick. He reminds me of Finnick and I've only seen pictures. The rest of us smile at him and tell him that we would always be there for him.

After we eat Gale comes up to me and Nick, everyone is wondering around the camp aimlessly. No one really knows what to do.

"Since we got a late start today, we are going to spend another night here. We're going to need meat soon though. Katniss and I think it would be best if you guys went out to get some. " He crossed his arms. "Of course because we know one could never go without the other." He jokes. Out of the corner of my eye I see a smirk on Nick's face. I feel blush rising to my cheeks. Gale smiles for a moment then gets serious. "We want to be here to hold the fort down for Will and Finn." I nod my head, understanding and start turning with Nick's hand in mine.

We collect our stuff. I bring 3 knives. Just to be safe. Plus it's always good to bring extra Knives for hunting. Nick brings some rope to make snares. Some already pre tied. We grab a spare backpack to put the meat in and start to leave from behind us I hear Gale call out.

"Actually bring back meat guys!" He jokes and I look at Nick and laugh softly. He smiles back and turns towards Gale.

"We'll try." I'm glad the spirits are happy around the camp. This morning everything has been light. I smile to myself looking towards the green path in front of us. It's good that given the situation all of us still have a little bit of optimistism. Nick looks down at me as he ties some more snares.

"What are you smiling at Mellark?" He teases. I laugh softly and shake my head.

"Nothing, nothing." I look down towards a ground. Still a small smile on my face. "Do you not like me when I'm happy?" I tease. He laughs and looks down at me.

"Of Course not." He stops tying for a moment and bends down to kiss me. I feel my cheeks getting warm.

After walking around very carefully not to make any noise. Nick and I find two trees, close enough together to sit up in. I climb in my tree and start to scope out my surroundings. This area is greener and has more abundance of plants than the forest out of District 12. Nick sets up the snares and climbs up in the tree next to mine. It takes a while until we see a rabbit slowly creeping up to the snares. The rabbit gets caught in one of the snares. Nick is about to go down when I see another rabbit going up to the other snare. I give a motion with my hands to make him stop. I hear the snare go off and smile. Nick and I haven't been hunting in a while, but we haven't gone rusty yet. Nick raises a palm in the air from his tree, and from my tree I raise mine and we give each other an imaginary high five. I'm about to get down when Nick climbs down and motions to me not to get down and throw my knife down to him.

I take the third knife I chose to throw down. It's not a special one. I throw it so it hits a tree close to Nick. I could have tossed it gently to the ground. But I did this to remind myself of my skill with knives. I haven't used it in a while. I smile when Nick looks up at me with exaggerated widened eyes. I still am quiet just in case more rabbits are still around. I'm looking down at Nick, working on the rabbits in the snares when I hear a buzzing. I freeze and turn my head slowly towards the noise.

The noise is coming from a lower branch from my tree. A big nest sitting on the branch. I look at it with the feeling of panic in my stomach. By the looks at the big things moving around outside of the nest, it wasn't just a wasp. A quick memory comes into my mind. When I watched the Hunger Games my mom and dad was in. What had they called them? The word pops in my head along as all the dangers of them

_Tracker jackers. _

I had thought they were all gone. I thought all the nests had been cleared. More than few of the tracker jackers are outside of the nest now swarming around close to it. It seemed they were slightly disturbed by the knife I threw towards it. The tracker jackers must not notice us because of our stealth. I suddenly feel more pressured to be quiet. I look down at Nick to try to warn him somehow. Nick isn't looking up. I still hear the buzzing. I want to scream, though it would only make it worse. I slowly start to talk.

"Nick…" I begin very softly. Nick's head looks up towards me. I try to point towards the nest but he doesn't understand. I keep pointing to it thrusting my arms forward. Not trying to hide the panic in my face. Nick looks like he is trying to hold back laughter at my expression. After he wraps the dead rabbits into the backpack. I keep pointing so he can be more careful. He looks where I'm pointing, the abundance of leaf covered branches. He walks closer to it and brings his hand up to it, like he is going to move the branch that holds the nest. If he does the nest will definitely be disturbed and the tracker jackers will definitely come out towards us.

"Nick." I start to say, but it's too late. Nick wraps his arm carelessly around the branches and pulls it back so the nest presses against the branch. I hear a small crunching sound. The buzzing gets greater and by the look on Nick's eyes he can hear it now. He pulls his arm back quickly, only to disturb the nest more.

"Nick no!" I yell as the branch flings back towards him. The tracker jackers starting to fly out towards him. More than a few fly towards me because of the yelling I did. I begin to stand up in the tree quickly. My unpreparedness causes me to stumble on the tree; my legs go flying underneath me. I feel stings on my neck. I curse under my breath at the pain. I grab the branch above me, my legs dangling without anything underneath. I'm feeling stings on my fingers. From underneath me I hear Nick yelling in pain as the tracker jackers are stinging him. I look down, only to receive more stings. I look at the wasps going over my arms with their stingers. I look down at the ground again, the far below ground. I'm going to have to drop down. I breathe in getting ready to drop. I let go of the branch feeling the impact of my side on the ground hard. Though it feels as though I landed on my ankle oddly, I get up quickly and try to find Nick.

"Hailey?" He calls out. I find him quickly batting the wasps away; he has a few bumps on his neck, and a ton that are swollen. I don't have time to look at my own bumps; I run over to Nick and hold him up, knowing he had multiples stings and they are probably making him delusional by now.

Nick has the backpack on his shoulder so I pull him away from the wasps and start to pick up the pace.

"We need to get out here." I feel my ankle weakening underneath me. I feel a couple more stings on my neck; my hand automatically runs up to my neck to touch the bump. I have so many stings, but not even close to what Nick has. The healer inside of me keeps screaming that I need to get the stingers out of Nick and I's skin. I pull out the stinger of the one new sting. I grit my teeth and wince at the pain. As we are walking fast way from the wasps I feel Nick's eyes on mine.

"You fell…from the tree….are you okay?" He says worriedly. I can tell the stings are getting to him. I need to get him back to the camp. But we can't get there yet, we can't lead the tracker jackers straight to everyone, that would be disastrous. I shake my head.

"Nick you're in a lot more worse condition than me." I keep holding him up slightly. My vision is getting slightly blurred. My head is dizzy. I can only imagine Nick's. I keep my head forward. When I look back the tracker jackers seem to be gone, so we walk slower now. My ankle is killing me but I press through the pain and look forward. I start seeing colorful circles everywhere. No, I can't start hallucinating now. In front of me I'm seeing not only circles but I can start to make out a figure behind a tree. Is that…President Crowe? Before the hallucination takes over my mind I shake my head to get the vision away. I look back and he is gone.

Nick, next to me, must be having his own hallucinations because I can hear low murmuring under his breath. Words I can't understand. He keeps putting his hand in front of him as if he was grabbing something. A few times I can hear my own name. I can't tell if he still seeing if I'm alright with my ankle, or if my name is coming up in his hallucinations. The circles I'm seeing don't go away, but I don't seem to see anymore President Crowes lurking around the forest. Nick seems to be getting harder to lead.

I stop walking for a second. And hold his face to get his attention. "Nick, listen we have to reach water, come on you can't leave me now." I say looking in his eyes with desperation, just hoping he could understand that it is incredibly important that he stays with me. He looks at me and nods slowly like he understood. I sigh full of relief and start to pull him up again.

Thankfully soon after that we find a small pond. I sit Nick down slowly on the ground his back leaning on a rock. He is still conscious, but just barely. I sit down next to him and move up close to him. I curse myself for not bringing a first aid kit. And begin to softly take Nick's shirt off. I place it next to me and stare at all the stings on his chest. The tracker jackers actually went down his shirt. I gently put my hand on one of the bumps and carefully start to pull out the stinger. He groans in pain and I wince at the sound. I don't want to hurt him. Some gross liquid stuff comes out. Must be the venom, I almost gag. I grab his shirt and in my head apologize that I'm about to ruin one of his shirts. After picking a few out his eyes open a bit more and stares at my hands which has my stings that are starting to grow like Nick's.

"Hailey…" He says softly. "Your hands… take care of yourself firsts." He looks at me. I shake my head picking another stinger out and rubbing the venom off with his shirt.

"Nick, I know you can't notice, but your stings are a lot worse than mine. Just let me take care of you ok?" I lean forward and kiss his lips gently. And go back to work. I laugh a little to myself, wondering if I was going crazy. The boy was half unconscious and had near one hundred stings and he was still worrying about me.

As I keep taking the stingers out, the stings on my fingers keep getting irritated and more swollen. I manage to get all of Nick's out. He looks at me, looking better already.

"Is that all of them?" He asks relieved when I stop pulling at his chest. I give him a weak smile and nod. I'm glad I was able to minimize his pain just a little.

"Good. It still burns though…" He says bringing his finger up to his chest to feel the bumps the stings left. I smack his hand away from his chest.

"Don't touch it you idiot, it's healing." Then I stand up looking around where we are at the plants thinking about what could be used to heal this. "But there is a plant that is supposed to take the burning away and draw out the poison; I just don't know what it is." I say looking around getting frustrated that I didn't know what to do. I'm not resting my weight on my ankle, it hurts, but I've pushed that pain aside with my own anger.

"Hailey, relax. Take care of yourself. Take out your stingers." He grabs my hand from on the ground. "Or let me do it, just take them out." He says, his eyes looks panicked beyond belief and that's the only reason that. I sit down next to him and start to slowly remove the stingers from my hand. I try to hold back the noises I want to make or the words I want to yell. Nick looks down at me, I know he doesn't want me to be hurt but he really just wants me to be alright and I appreciate it.

I tell nick to gently dab water on his stings, just because there is absolutely nothing I know to do. I've never experienced tracker jacker stings; at this point I'm surprised we're both alive right now. Not knowing what to do, drives me crazy. I just want to make everything better. But I know we have to go back to the camp, Mom will know what we need.

When I'm done pulling out the stingers I walk over to Nick by the pond and dab my bumps with the water. Surprisingly it actually makes me feel a little better; at least I knew something to do. Nick looks at me and puts his arm around me.

"Thank you for pulling me out of there." He gives a small half smile. I smile back; of course I would have pulled him out of there. "How's your ankle?" I look down towards it and shrug.

"It's probably just a sprain." It probably is just a sprain but that doesn't stop it from hurting. I can tell Nick knows it hurts. I look down at his shirt in his hand, "Sorry about your shirt." I say when I see the venom over it.

"No, I totally understand." He says serious then smiles, "You just wanted me shirtless." I feel my cheeks getting warm and I laugh, at least Nick is back to normal.

Slowly we stand up together holding each other's hands. Its Nick's turn now to hold me up being my ankle hurts. We grab the backpack with our meat that I totally forgot about. Nick puts it on his back and we begin to walk back to the camp. I feel bad that he can't wear his shirt, now that it is covered in venom and soaked with water.

"Would you like me to carry you?" He smiled and gave a small laugh. I give him an angered look and he laughs louder and kisses my cheek. We turn opposite ways from where we came from; the last thing we want to do is run into those horrible things again.

After a couple of minutes walking my ankle is burning and getting weaker by the second. I swallow my pride and look up to Nick.

"Um Nick. About carrying me…?" He chuckles and looks down at me. I groan, embarrassed, when he lifts my legs and carries me in a bridal sort of fashion. We keep walking, my arm touching his bare chest; I try not to touch his stings.

"Will you wipe that dopy smile of your face Nick?" I say putting my head back wishing I could walk on my own. He laughs.

"I can't, I'm enjoying this too much." I roll my eyes and close my eyes letting Nick lead us.

After a while of walking, we get a feel of where we're going. I'm thinking of the hallucination I had earlier of President Crowe behind a tree I look up at Nick whose eyes are forward.

"Nick, What were you seeing when you were getting stung, did you have hallucinations?" he looks down at me.

"Yeah I did, But they were weird…" he stops like he is thinking about them. He looked forward again "You…you were not just besides me, you were in front of me, like multiples of you. You kept falling to the floor, unconscious or something." He looked at me again, "What about you?"

"President Crowe…I'm sure they would be worse hallucinations if I would have gotten stung more." I shrug softly in his arms. Seconds past and now I know where we are; we are close to the camp. We're near where I found Finn; we'll be there in seconds. I look up at Nick who has a smile on his face and looks like he is about to burst into laughter.

"What are you smiling about now?" He let out the laugh he was holding in.

"I'm just thinking of your father's reaction when I waltz into the camp with no shirt on and you in my arms." I roll my eyes and can't help but laugh also.


	9. Chapter 9

The reaction from our parents was everything we expected. As soon as we walked through the rough entrance, crinkling braches and leaves under Nick, heads turn. Nick still holds me, though I told him to put me down, despite the burning sensation of pain in my ankle. But he didn't put me down anyway. They must see the bumps on our bodies, or my ankle hanging deadly off of Nick's leg, because all at once everyone jumps from their seats and starts coming over to us.

We barely had time to explain before they throw questions at us. When they slow down and let us breathe, Nick places me on one of the big high rocks and props my foot on a backpack. I let Nick get a shirt for himself while I explain, because by dad's wide eyes I can tell he is a little uncomfortable by the situation.

I tell them about the tracker jackers, how I fell, the stings, and before mom rushes to check my stings, I tell her I pulled the stingers out, even though she should probably know I'm smart enough to do that. After I tell them everything, I ask mom about the leaves that are supposed to heal stings. She stands up without any words, that look on her face. The look that shows she's thinking, and not just about plants. She looks at the green plants around us, and shoves branches around while dad begins wrapping a bandage on my ankle. Will glances over at us, staring at our bumps with curiosity. Finn, still lays unbothered by the noise, still in deep sleep, he must be tired from all the traveling he did, I wouldn't blame him.

Mom finds the leaves eventually and starts crushing them up, we take the crushed up leaves from her quickly, my stings starting to burn again, I can only imagine Nick. The adults leave Nick, Will, and I and walk over to the corner of the camp, as if we can't still hear them.

"Gale, have some sense, they must be tracking us!" I hear mom yell.

"You're just Paranoid Katniss!" He yells back

"Why else would there be tracker jackers here. It must be some warning from the Capitol." She says, being persistent. Nick and I share worried glances. I never really thought of those possibilities.

"She may have a point Gale." Fawna says her first words that I've heard. Everyone looks at her, even Nick, Will, and I. She looks embarrassed. I've never really thought of it, but Fawna was very shy. She never talked much, and never wanted trouble. "Well I'm just thinking, weren't all the tracker jacker nest assigned to be destroyed years ago? They would never be here by just coincidence."

"Yes, but Panem is huge Fawna. It's a possibility they could have missed a few." Gale says turning his full attention to Fawna. He's as shocked as the rest of us to hear her speak up. He almost sounds angry.

"Shouldn't we just play it safe?" Fawna pipes up again to Gale.

"Yes we should. And that's why we're leaving. Now." Mom glances at both Gale and my father. This causes both of them to get upset.

"Are you kidding, traveling at night!?" Gale says angrily.

"Katniss, we can't do that. Hailey's ankle, and besides that Finn is still in horrible condition." Dad puts his hand on mom's shoulder gently but she only walks away closer to the bags and where we're sitting.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not putting us at risk." Mom had made her decision and she won't change her mind. The fire in her eyes shines all the way over to Nick, Will, and I. As if we didn't hear her she looks at us, bending down picking through the bags.

"We're leaving. We've stayed here too long." She tosses me my bag from the pile. I look back at her and I don't say anything. Honestly I have no idea what to think. I know we should keep it safe and get out of here, but my ankle... I'm not even sure I could stand up. A night of rest wouldn't even fix it. I can just tell. I look over to Finn who is still sleeping like a baby. Finn needs rest too! He's been traveling from District 4 with hardly any sleep. Not to mention no experience in the woods.

I put my bag over my shoulder, throwing the crushed leaves to the ground. I think Fawna is going to wake up Finn. I would, but I'm still afraid to stand up. If I could though I would be storming around the camp angrily that I won't be getting any rest tonight. Instead of showing my anger by running around I pout. That only causes Nick to laugh.

By the time Nick helps me up and Finn is up and has his bag in hand. The sky is already dark. This won't be easy. Even if my ankle wasn't sprained, Traveling in the dark is never easy, and at its worst dangerous. I make sure my knives are still in my pockets before hoping out of the camp.

Walking, Nick tries to coax me into letting him carrying me, but I can't do that him. He's carrying both of bags already. Plus his stings that must be burning, I know mine are. And his eyelids must be getting heavy. Whenever I look up at him I notice his face getting less and less involved with his surroundings. It's almost as though if he is sleep walking.

Finn, though his condition is still bad and still has bandages around his head, is the most rested one right now of the eight of us. He walks in front of Nick and I, not saying a word. Only keeping quiet like he has been doing the whole time at our camp. Will is somewhere behind us, walking with his head down. I'm not really sure if he's upset or just tired. Or maybe a mix of both. I frown when I look back at him trudging through the leaves.

Maybe after the first hour of walking, I turn my head back again to check on Will, like I've been doing the whole time. You never know. The woods around us are completely dark except for the flash lights being held by my mother and Gale. And the one Nick has. I look up at Nick and I can tell he is tired. It's a surprise he's even awake still. It takes a long time for him to realize I'm looking at him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He mumbles his words. That's Nick, he may be tired but he's always willing to carry me. I shake my head and keep the side of my eye on Will.

"I just wanna talk to my brother." He looks at me

"Hailey you can barely walk."

"Nick you're barely awake." I answer back rolling my eyes. I stop walking, and Nick stops too. I go on my toes to plant a kiss on his face. He hesitates to leave me but after a few moments he hands me the flash light and jogs a bit to catch up with Finn.

Will must have not seen me stop because when he reaches up to me where I stand he shoots his head up. His face relaxes when he realizes it's just me. I offer him a small smile, he doesn't give one back. I lean on my good leg.

"Can you help me out?" I ask him. He nods and put his arm around my shoulder, letting me lean on him.

"Where's Nick?" Will's voice is small and quiet, not like the Will I know. His voice is supposed to be light, happy, and musical.

"Figured I'd give him a rest." I smile, encouraging him to lighten up. "He's a walking zombie right now." He doesn't laugh, he doesn't even perk up. We walk together, and I feel like I'm hurting him, Will's not as strong as Nick is. Will doesn't talk; the only sound is the branches crackling under our feet.

"Will what's wrong?" I look towards his face but he still looks down at the ground and his blond curls cover his eyes. It takes a while for him to even give some recognition that I even said anything.

"Everything's wrong Hailey." He looks up for only a second then throws his head back down to the ground like he wished he had never talked.

"Will…" I start, not sure what to say.

"No, everything is wrong. Why can't anything be normal? I just want to go home. I want to be able to sleep in a bed. I want to wake up comfortable not with a stick going up my back. I want to wake up to the nice surroundings of my own room. I want to walk down to the bakery and make some bread with dad." He says this all quickly, but his voice is still remaining its quiet tone. "I just thought once your hunger games ended, you'd come home and maybe everything would be normal." He finishes after a few seconds.

After he finishes it gets quieter than it was before. I don't even seem to hear the branches crackling underneath us. I just hear the small tired breaths of Will. The breaths surround me, making me feel sick to my stomach. I had known Will was upset, even I was upset, I wanted things normal too. But there was something about this situation that strangely reminded me of something else. That's the reason I feel sick.

When you saw Will on any other normal day. Perhaps in the bakery. You'd assume he was a happy kid, he would whistle to a tune you could never put a name on. And he'd have a smile on his face and when he smiled you just felt wonderful because it made you smile too. The smile just radiated happiness where ever he went. To see Will like this, all the hope drained from his eyes, the tiredness showing in bags on his face , was horrible. But it also reminded me of another small boy I once knew.

Kyler. Kyler from District 10. The boy I was aligned with. The boy who told me I would never be able to get back to my district with Nick alive. The image of the boy fills my mind. The smallest of details finding their ways into my head. His small orangery curls now reminding me of Will's blond ones. The freckles on his cheeks, or how when he smiles, which was so rare, he had crinkles by his big greenish eyes. These memories are worse than other game memories.

Kyler had seemed so innocent. So oblivious to the Capitol and its rules. So Unlike what he was really like. As soon as we were alone he released his thoughts. He said what everyone was thinking, that no one wanted to say. Just like Will. Will had always kept his feelings inside, from the moment we left 12.

My eyes are somewhere in the distance by now, and instead of Will holding me up its Kyler. It's Kyler saying, _Whatever, you're just in denial. Just because your last name is Mellark doesn't mean they'll bend the rules for you. You'll probably die. And Nick will die too. At least you can be with him wherever we go after we die; there will be no Hunger Games there. _

I snap back to real life once Will moves my shoulder to lean on his. I look at him; he doesn't seem surprised that I hadn't answered back, if only he had known what just happened inside my head. No one would understand but Nick. Well except mom and dad. They would understand. But I rather have Nick's arms around me comforting me.

"Will. I promise once we reach District 13, everything will be fine." I force my voice out even though my throat is getting tight. "I promise things will be normal, like before this all happened." I say these words, hoping Will will believe me, but I know he won't. He's too old and not naïve enough to believe I could ever begin to promise those things. He looks up at me his grey eyes shaking.

"I hope so Hailey, I hope so." He leaves me with those words. Leaving my head spinning with the memories of the past. He puts his head down motioning he's done and over with the conversation. My body hurts from the memories. I want to scream. I don't know what I should do. Will could never understand. _I need Nick. _

That's all I know. The words Kyler once told me still echoes through my head. But the one thing my body tells me I'm going to listen to is, is to get Nick.

"Thanks for the help Will." I force my bad ankle on the ground and I begin to walk towards Nick. My head is only focusing on him. Peaks of Kyler pop in my head every so often, but I keep walking. Nick must hear the cracks of leaves behind him and he turns his head. I can tell he was in mid conversation with Finn. But right now I don't care.

I wrap my arms around his neck, but don't throw my body in front of him so we can still walk and not fall behind. I bury my head into his shoulder in an uncomfortable position. Only it's more comfortable than you can imagine only because it's Nick I'm wrapped into.

"Hailey?" Is the only thing he murmurs to me before the tears start to come. I keep my sobs to a minimal, not wanting my parents to hear, though they are ahead of us. But I know Nick knows I'm crying. The tears fly down my face. The tears for Kyler and Will and Kyler's death and Will's pain. I bunch my hand in a fist in Nick's shirt and just cry. Nick wraps his arms around and continues to walk. He must know nothing he can say will make things better. He just needs to be there.

I don't remember crying this hard since the games. I haven't missed the feelings of the rattling of my bones every time I take a second to breathe. My legs begin to feel weak. I just need sleep. Sleep and Nick's arms. The only medicine I could ever even take. And it won't even help, not really. I'll still cry myself to sleep and I'll still have the haunting dreams and I'll still wake up shaking because of fear.

Nick will only make it not be as horrible.

My tears slow down after a while, but it doesn't take away the horrible feeling in my stomach. When it feels like all the tears are gone I pick my head up slowly. Nick's eyes are already down at me. His eyes are coated with worried.

"What happened?" He whispers for just me to hear.

"I'll tell you later." Though I'm not sure when I could tell him. We hardly ever get time alone now. He keeps looking into my eyes, like he was making sure I won't break down and cry again.

Suddenly, before he even gets a chance to say anything back there's a sound. An unfamiliar sound of leaves shuffling and branches cracking. Different from the ones I've been hearing all night. It's louder, faster, and much more sounds all at once. Nick must hear it too because he looks away from me quickly, turning his head towards the sound.

Before we get a chance to do anything, we hear a heart freezes. It only takes a few seconds for me to realize it's Will's scream.

** Well it's been awhile, hasn't it? I've just been working on other stories and stuff like that, but here you go, after a long wait, here's the chapter. **


	10. UPDATE

Hey guys

I'm terribly sorry for how long it's been that I haven't updated a chapter to Smoldering Embers. I've been working on a lot of different stories and well. Not finishing any of them. Things have been really hard for me recently and surprisingly I haven't even thought of Smoldering Embers for a little while. I know you think you know what I'm going to say. But I swear to god I'm not giving up on this story alright? I'm not saying I'll update soon because I won't probably even begin working on the next chapter for a while. But I promise one day. (I don't care if I'm 80 years old. I'll make myself do it)

The reason I thought of this mostly is because I plan on uploading a short one take story. It has nothing to do with The Hunger Games. It has to do with The Infernal Devices, the prequel series to Cassie Clare's The Mortal Instruments. I just finished the last book that just came out so its fresh in my mind to write a one shot. I just wanted to let you guys know I'm not abandoning you! I just want to post this. If you have no desire to read that and you just want smoldering embers I'm very sorry.

I also realize I left off with a horrible cliff hanger. Man I'm horrible. But I will finish it one day okay!

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites over the how ever long I've done this. It really is the reason I kept going, not only In the fanfiction world but outside of it. So thank you to everyone who has read this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I promise I'll return one day(:

Alaina


End file.
